Mallory Everton
|9-20| |}} |place_of_birth = Oregon |relatives = Zach Everton (brother) |degree = Film |hair_color = Brown (dyed blonde) |eye_color = Blue |twitter = malruthon |instagram = remallory}} Additional information Home state: Oregon Favorite sports: Soccer, lacrosse, basketball, track Interview with Mallory grew up as the youngest of six. “I wanted to be like all of them so badly,” she says. “When people meet me, I feel like saying they don’t know the half of it — they haven’t met the best of the Evertons. There’s a great vibe in our big extended family, and those relationships encourage me to be the best I can be. I want to make them proud.” Mallory’s role among the “siblings” of Studio C is to be the wild card, the random joke or the darkest humor. “I give them something too violent for us to use, and then we tone it back down,” she says. “I am pretty much outlandish and random.” Big wins: “I was 19 when I auditioned for Divine Comedy, although I didn’t really think of myself as a performer. I like the creative process, but I had been the videographer for the group as a freshman. It was scary auditioning in front of people I knew and wanted approval from. I had a panic attack before I went on. Getting in was a big deal, and it set the course.” Sports psychology: “I struggle with stage fright. I actually don’t have a ton of confidence.” Competitive streak: “If I’m part of a team I believe in, I will fight tooth and nail. We will train and beat everyone and everything everywhere.” 2015 goals: “Qualify for the Boston Marathon — I’ve gotten close. I also want to write a movie and put out a music album. And at some point, I would like to be on every continent. I also love to learn, so I want to earn a master’s and Ph.D. — but I’m not sure if that’s in the cards.” Favorite sketches: “We don’t often get to make comments on adult shows, but with ‘Breaking Bad’ we did it in a family-friendly way. I also love Whitney’s German accent on ‘Fraulein Poppins.’” Favorite part of Scott Sterling sketch: “It’s such a ‘Matt sketch’ because he likes it when somebody has to sustain a struggle. And I love sketches where Matt gets hurt. I also love the commentary — The man, the myth, the legend.” Team Family: “I run ‘Hood to Coast’ with my family.” Film faves: “Directing, writing, editing.” About Me: "I love music, people, sleeping, and distance running more than I love air. Nothing can keep me from carrying out a dare save divine intervention. If I ever led a marching band, it’d play nothing but Ben Folds Five, Arcade Fire, and Radiohead, if I was a superhero, I’d pee my pants every morning out of sheer pleasure with myself, and if I was a gremlin, I’d totally forget all the rules, eat after midnight, and go swimming ’til the sun came up." Category:Actors Category:Female Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Divine Comedy